halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Kemmerer
, known to his friends as Mick, was a UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Trooper in the 105th ODST Division during the Saulosian Campaign. Biography Joining the Corps Michael Patrick Kemmerer was born in St. Petersburg, Florida, in the United Republic of North America. His family had a long history of participation in the military- Kemmerer's father had been a Marine, one of his uncles was a member of the UNSC Army, and a number of his cousins were in the military. Therefore, when Kemmerer joined the Marine Corps after graduating from high school, none of the family was surprised. However, they were in for a shock when Kemmerer announced his intent to join the Helljumpers. None of his relatives were members of the elite division, and his father wasn't sure if Michael would succeed in the demanding exam exam. However, Kemmerer proved the worries of his family groundless by passing through the exam with no trouble. Riot Control By 2587, the Outer Colonies, always a hotspot for trouble, were brewing again. The Helljumpers were dispatched to the colony world Victoria, where it was believed that a cell of insurrectionists was based. The mission was finished quickly, with minimal casualties to the Helljumpers. Kemmerer was awarded a Bronze Star for his role in defusing a hostage situation. The rebels had taken refuge in an apartment building, and had much of the fourth floor under their control. Kemmerer led a small group of ODSTs through a maintenance corridor while the company commander engaged in negotiations with the insurrectionists. Kemmerer's team came up inside a laundry room and spread across the floor, waiting for their signal, a half-second burst of static over the COMs. When it was given, the team came out of hiding and engaged the hostiles in their assigned areas. Three civilians were injured, but all survived. The 105th was then rotated off-planet to engage in anti-rebel activities elsewhere. By the end of the operation, Kemmerer had a Purple Heart and another Bronze Star. Saulosian Campaign Battle of Kotov Kemmerer, along with other Helljumpers, was assigned to the battlegroup that was to enact Operation:WHIPLASH. Equipment thumb|120px|left|Kemmerer wearing custom-colored armor, wielding a shogun. Kemmerer never really specialized when it came to weapons, but if given a choice he would gravitate to close-quarters weapons such as shotguns and sub-machine guns. He was the self-confessed "worst sniper in the entire One-Oh-Fifth," and would avoid sniper rifles at every opportunity. He was often the driver for his squad, and was able to pick up on any wheeled vehicle almost intuitively. Personality Kemmerer was often verbose and loud with the members of his squad, but made sure to let them know he was not as angry at them as he was at their actions. Quotes "It's a goddam robot dinosaur with artillery on its back. Are you freakin' serious?" -Kemmerer, after seeing the SD Bipedal Artillery Walker in battle "Aren't you sort of, you know, curious about what it'd have been like if you weren't a Spartan? Or what your life was like before it?" -Kemmerer, speaking to Logan-G081 Decorations image:Bronze Star.jpg|2 Bronze Stars. Awarded while fighting Insurrectionists, 2587. image:Purple Heart.jpg|1 Purple Heart. Awarded while fighting Insurrectionists, 2587.